Tall Glass of Water
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: Yamamoto Takene is a tall gorgeous glass of water and Gokudera Hayato was in love.


Tall Glass of Water

KatekyoHitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

><p>"I love Yamamoto Takene!"Hayato confesses to his reflection.<p>

Gokudera Hayato had been in love with Yamamoto Takene for a little bit. Okay, for a while now! For a few months.

When he first saw her hanging over the Tenth, he thought she was some buxom seductress that was probably untrustworthy. Reborn explained that she had potential of being a part of the familgia. Hayato had his doubts so Reborn granted him the opportunity to test her. Hayato left a letter of challenge in her locker and waited for her in the she arrived he was dumbstruck! The girl was tall! She seemed shorter from the top of the building he was standing on. He had thought that when she was leaning over Tsuna she was just putting all her weight on him making him hunch over at a 90 degree level. She was a Tsuna and a half tall! She was taller than Hayato! Her skin was tan from being outside all day playing baseball, not softball for girls, baseball with the boys. Her skill in pitching and batting was too valuable to the Namimori baseball team to let it go to waste in girly softball. Her hair was a dark waterfall of ink reaching down her back and reaching down to the back of the knees with a big blue bow tied at the end. Her eyes were a light honey brown with a bright smile to match. She greeted him with a cheerful, "Hi there, what's this all about, huh?" and giggled.

Stupid baseball Amazon! With the incredibly nice long legs with big round thighs and round European –like wide, round child-bearing hips Italian men would go crazy over!

However, business before pleasure, he was tasked to test her abilities in protecting the Tenth! She passed with flying colors. Those legs of an African gazelle gave her the speed and her baseball training the stamina to dodge bullets, knives and bombs. What seal the deal for her was saving the Tenth. She carried him away from Lambo's missiles bridal style, much to Tsuna's embarrassment. Hayato begrudgingly accepts her to the familgia. Takene was a little witty and had some brains. Hayato thought it was clever of her making up that he was boogers if she was nose hairs.

Cute.

Takene became familgia and hung out with him and his boss. Just as she had big thighs she had great breasts. Usually most girls as tall as Takene (though being a Japanese middle school girl she shouldn't be so tall) have small breasts. But Takene was blessed with a bounty on her chest! Hayato was surprise that she could move so gracefully and could pitch around her breasts! Hayato loved his boss! He admired him for his compassion, strength and bravery. Sadly, much to Hayato's dismay, there was one thing, ONE thing he thought negatively about his dear boss! He was jealous of his boss' height! Hayato admits that his boss was a little clumsy, just a little, and for reasons unknown, the cosmos decided that his boss' head has a gravitational pull towards the heavy mass of her breasts! Tsuna would trip on air and his head would somehow land without fail onto her pillow puppies! And bless the stupid baseball Amazon's affectionate heart she would wrap her arms around his head, giggle and pull him in deeper like quicksand! Booby quicksand! It's all _her_ fault for giving him that ONE reason to frown down upon his boss!

Takene was always sweet, but Reborn said that deep down in Takene was a natural-born hitman. Hayato didn't believe that. She had no killer's instinct. She never held a weapon in her life. Bats didn't count for she had never used them outside of playing ball. But seeing that sword in her hand, damn that was hot! When fighting against Mukuro and his gang, she was trapped in a pit with that animal, Ken. Those round golden hazel eyes narrow and sharpen with a smile on her face. It wasn't the sugary smile that turns her dear daddy's heart into goo; it was the smile of a killer. The next time he saw that beautiful gleam was during the fight for the rings against the Varia. The night of his battle against Belphegor, the jerk Cloud Guardian Hibari wanted to stop the battle to prevent damage to his precious school. He was ready to attack and would have ruined everything but Takene managed to stop him. She had the gleam in her eye accompanied by that sweet smile of death. Damn, she was hot…and possibly that bastard Hibari thought so too! Hayato saw that creepy smile across his face and his cold, steely eyes sweeping over her body. That pissed Hayato off! He lost the fight against Belphegor and he asked…no, begged Takene to win against Squalo! They couldn't afford another lost! She gave him that sweet smile, a wink and a silly thumb up.

Stupid baseball Amazon!

At least she won.

Takene was very kind. She was willing to help others and didn't have an enemy. She even considered Squalo as a friend! Stupid in his deepest part of his heart he sort of liked her, he didn't want to go soft on her and wanted Takene to be on her toes in case of more enemy mafia! Hayato admired her ability to stay cool under pressure and had to admit she had incredible patience, particularly with him. But she finally lost it when they went into the future after Tsuna. Hayato was in a panic and was becoming desperate and blaming their troubles on her. For the first time, she got mad at him and slapped him across the face. She yelled at him that she wanted to help him but she needed him to trust her. The thing was he did trust her. He was just mad and scared of the craziness of this future; a future with their boss and friend being dead. Thank God for her forgiving nature!

They got through all odds, defeated Byakuran and returned back to their proper timeline. An earthquake shook Namimori a bit and wham! New transfer students that were a mafia familgia called the Shimon enrolled into Namimori. More importantly, the inheritance ceremony! All of the mafia would learn that Tsuna is the next 10thVongola boss! However, such joy was short lived with an attack on Tsuna's life! Of course there would be bastards that wouldn't agree with Tsuna being the future boss. It was decided that they would work with the Shimon to guard and protect Tsuna. On the night before the ceremony that terrible thing happened! Finding out Takene was critically injured. He had found Ryohei trying to heal her in the middle of the school hallway. There was so much blood! Too much blood. Ryohei had trouble healing her and the ambulance was called. Tsuna was devastated. They had all been hurt before but none had gotten as badly hurt as Takene did. Tsuna swore to find the one responsible and Hayato couldn't have agreed more. It turned out that it was her new baseball member Mizuno Kaoru! She had connected to Kaoru instantly. Everyone on her team was afraid of his appearance but not her. He couldn't believe Kaoru would hurt Takene! Kaoru had to face the cold hard fact that he was tricked into nearly killing a dear friend. The young man fell into tears of grief but let loose tears of joy when Takene showed up out of nowhere and saved him from Daemon. She even still called him her friend.

The big crybaby!

Presently, everyone was back to their daily routines. It was baseball season so Takene and Kaoru were practicing and seeing a lot of each other. Hayato had a problem with that.

"I love Yamamoto Takene!"Hayato repeats to the mirror. "I'm not going to lose her!"

* * *

><p>"Oh! Gokudera-kun~! Good morning!" Takene cheers.<p>

"Hey." He pushes himself off a wall.

"This is a surprise!" She was beaming. "I don't see you until I get to Tsuna's!"

"Yeah."

Hayato starts walking off and she follows. Hayato throws glances at Takene. So tall, bright and beautiful. Takene was talking about practice. It was going well though the coach was being hard on them.

"I'm so glad that Kaoru and the team are getting along now. They're realizing that Kaoru is a big sweetie."

Hayato flinches, 'Sweetie!?'

She goes on about Kaoru from that point. Kaoru's pitching was incredible to Takene. She went on about his pitching, explaining what it was like to receive his pitches into her hands and what it does to her body. What the hell?! Did she…get turned on by his pitching?! Dammit, bad enough that they share the same stupid hobby! What could possibly prevent the baseball idiot duo from getting together was the damn crybaby was shy as hell. He was shy about pitching in front of people and had to have people dress as a fruit salad to feel comfortable! So long as he doesn't get the guts to confess it was all good. He could see it. Kaoru had a thing for Takene. She was a girl, she was nice and she forgave him for nearly killing her or taking her ability to walk or play baseball! Who wouldn't want her!?

"Hey, Yamamoto."

"Maaaa~, Gokudera-kun! Call me Takene-chan!"

"…..You're too big for '-chan'!"

"Awwww, my dad calls me Takene-chan!"

"You're his daughter…you'll always be little in his eyes even though you're going to be taller than him!"

"Oh no! No way!" She shakes her head laughing.

Takene knew she was tall and despite all her cheerfulness she was self-conscious about it. She was so tall that most male students were intimidated by her. They weren't scared of her; it was just a blow to their ego to have a girlfriend that could carry them through the threshold. But, those hypocrites couldn't take their eyes off her, those creeps! Takene had a great body, she had legs that reached to heaven and the standard issue Namimori skirt was a smidge small on her. Hayato's own eyes had lingered on the bottom edge of the skirt's backside a few times. Actually many times, when he could make out a bit of cheek. She wore short spandex shorts and dark stockings under the skirt because Hibari didn't allow alterations to the Namimori skirt.

"Anyway, you and Mizuno are still friends?"

"Of course we are, Gokudera-kun! I'm his first friend outside of the Shimon and the poor guy still feels guilty about what happened. He still says he sorry but not so much anymore. Such a nice guy."

"Good!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

Hayato pretends to ignore her rest of the way to Tsuna's house. So Kaoru is shy and guilty for hurting Takene. He probably didn't have to worry about him getting romantically involved with Takene. But, there would be a time that Hayato would have to stake his claim on the baseball Amazon, before it's too late! Hayato was also concerned about Kyoya and Ryohei. Kyoya had been keeping an eye on Takene since the ring battles. Takene also had this weird jock bond with Ryohei, though Ryohei was so extremely simple that he didn't have a thought of romance, at least none to Hayato's knowledge. They were getting close to becoming a tight knit familgia that it would be only a matter of time before someone would steal Takene's heart. Members outside the family seem to crowding around her. He was suspicious of Dino and Squalo. When Dino arrived he assumed Takene was eighteen and flirted with her! Squalo always appeared to be annoyed with Takene. The Varia swordsman couldn't stand that Takene was holding onto baseball instead of pursuing her swordsmanship. Squalo was very involved in her development of her sword skills. Very concerned over Takene. It drove Hayato nuts when the Squalo in the future heaved her over his shoulder and stole her away for hours to train her. What really happened between them? Takene insisted that nothing happened that they were just training.

Geez, that girl was oblivious!

"Good morning, Boss!"

"Morning, Tsuna!"

"Don't be so casual with the boss!"

Takene giggles and ruffles his hair. Hayato ducks away from her hand. He covers his shyness by yelling at her! She smiles at him and turns to Tsuna to ask if he was ready for school. Tsuna looks between the two, sighs and nods his head.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Oh, before I forget. Reborn set up some big party and invited everybody. I mean…_everybody_!"

"Wow, a party? What's the occasion?" Takene was grinning.

"Some Vongola family thing," Tsuna waves his hand. "It's going to be crazy with the Varia, Millifore, Mukuro…" Tsuma sighs heavily.

"Hahaha," Takene drapes herself over Tsuna from behind and he squeaks. "Don't worry, Tsuna! It would be fun! I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"G-get off the Boss! You're going to break his back!"

* * *

><p>The night of the big Vongola party for some unknown reason arrived. The venue of the party was held at the Namimori Middle Gymnasium. Reborn must have promised Kyoya something good to allow a non-school event, after-school hours in his school. Just as Tsuna said, everybody was there and was dressed in fine-tailored suits and fancy party dresses! Hayato arrived with Tsuna taking his place on his Boss' right. Takene had yet to arrive.<p>

"VOI! Where's the sword brat!?"

"Uh, not sure…l-l-last spoke to her she said that she was on her way."

"Honestly, how irresponsible of her! She needs to be here to help watch over you!" growls Hayato.

Hayato was concerned too. Takene wouldn't be late to any engagement. Did she get hurt or…maybe she was kidnapped!

"Are you okay, Squalo?" Tsuna asks.

Hayato takes a look at the long-haired swordsman. Strangely, the loud, bad-tempered man had become unusually quiet. He was staring over their heads with his eye bulged and mouth hanging open.

"Hahaha, hi Squalo! You look like a big fish with your mouth hanging open like that!"

Tsuna and Hayato turn and Tsuna's greeting is choked on. Hayato's own eyes widen. His only thought was, 'damn'. Takene had arrived in a black mini dress. A skin-tight, satin dress with thin straps that looked like it would snap at any given movement holding up her breasts! Oh damn, her legs! Her legs! Those legs attached her feet in dark ankle-strapped heels. God, those heels made her hips swing like a seductive pendulum as she was walking towards them. Her rainfall of hair was free of her school girl bow her bangs were pulled back by golden combs. Hayato had never seen Takene wear make-up. She was a sporty girl! Now here she was all dolled up and wearing make-up. She wore shimmering dark gray eye shadow, a bit of warm, soft blush and bright red lipstick. Wrapped around her tall, bronze column of a neck was a black ribbon choker.

"Hi~!"Takene waves her hand with a tiny black clutch.

Hayato shakes his head, "W-where were you? You're late!"

"Sorry, this took a while. I've never put on makeup before! How does it look?"

"It…it…it looks amazing!" Tsuna was blushing.

"Do you think the combs are too much?"

Tsuna shook his head. Hayato had a tint of a blush. Takene was perfect from head to toe! Tsuna clears his throat.

"Uh…Squalo…is that cup for Xanxus?"

Squalo curses and hurries. He turns back to them and yells that he had questions about Takene's attire.

"Aww, he cares!" Takene laughs.

"Why does that bastard shark care?" Hayato snorts.

"He's like the big brother that I've never had!"

Big brother?! Squalo was like a big brother to Takene! That was a relief! One bastard he didn't have to worry about…

"My, my, my, my, my! Yamamoto Takene~!"

Hayato cringes at the sound of that creepy purr.

"Hi, Mukuro!"

Dammit, the baseball Amazon had attracted that body-snatching pervert! Mukuro approached Takene and admires her tall and curvy frame.

"Dear Yamamoto Takene, you are scrumptious."

Takene flushes and giggles, "Really? You think so?"

"I do have eyes for beauty…and hands and body to match…"

"Huh?" Takene tilts her head cutely.

"Okay, let's go get Juudaime a drink!"

Hayato grabs Takene by her hand and drags her away from Mukuro. Mukuro chuckles and Hayato throws a scalding look over his shoulder at him. Damn perverted pineapple-head! Tsuna stays behind shaking his head. Hayato growls and curses at the punch bowl. As he was pouring punch into cup. Takene was still giggling since she was pulled away from Mukuro. There was a happy blush on her cheeks.

"Never gotten a compliment from Mukuro before!"

"Hmph…does that guy's opinion mean that much to you?"

"Well, I had no idea what Mukuro thought of me! We don't talk to each other much. I'm glad to know that it's something good."

"Yeah, great…"

"Gokudera-kun~?"

Oh god when she crooned liked that, it gave Hayato a pleasant shiver up and down his spine!

"What!?" he snapped and mentally winced of his sharp tone.

But the Amazonian angel continues to smile, "What do you think of my look? Do you like it?"

Hayato swallows. Like it? He loved it! Seeing so much leg and thigh on her!

"It's nice. You're showing that you're not a total tomboy."

Takene's eyes soften with her smile. It was this look that catches Hayato's attention. It made her very beautiful and mature. Hayato licks his lips and the punch that was poured for Tsuna went down his throat. Takene laughs aloud and Hayato glares at her.

"Oh, I'll be right back! Kaoru-kun!"

The Shimon had arrived together. Kaoru was dressed in a white suit, looking like a yakuza delinquent. Kaoru's face catches fire as Takene bounces over in her tiny black dress to greet him. With Takene in all her sexy glory before him, Kaoru refused to look at her. Takene thought it was a fun game and would jump into his line of sight. One of the other things Takene had liked about Kaoru was that the boy was taller than her. Hayato was worried that she would have liked him too much for that…what the?! Takene becomes tired of the game of look-away-Kaoru and catches his face. She gently turns his face upon her and she was beaming up at him. Kaoru stares down at her face and they stay in that position for about a minute, until Kaoru held her wrists and takes her hands away from his face. His lips move and Takene smiles and replies back to him. Their hands lower and Takene reaches up and pats his cheek. Kaoru shakes his head with the same sad smile. Hayato frowns at that. Something had happened between them and it didn't go well. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Gokudera?"

Hayato remembers that he was supposed to have brought Tsuna a cup of punch. Tsuna had arrived at the punch bowl with a concerned look on his face. Hayato apologizes for his tardiness and bows, forgetting the cup in his hands and spills the sweet and sticky punch all over the floor. Tsuna barely managed to dance away from the splash zone. Reborn would have killed him if he got his suit dirty! He had to catch his right-hand man to keep him from prostrating himself onto the wet floor as he made to apologize. After a few minutes of assuring him that he was fine and there hadn't been any harm done he pours himself and Hayato a cup of punch and they sip it down together. Hayato keeps his eyes on Takene; still talking with Kaoru who wasn't freaking out anymore and his flaming red blush had died down to a simmer. Unknown to Hayato, his boss was watching him watching Takene. Takene and Kaoru's conversation was interrupted by Squalo stomping over. He glares at Kaoru and roars that Takene didn't have time for boys and their freaking hormones! Quick to save the poor Kaoru from bursting into tears from being grilled by Squalo was Dino. The Bucking Bronco works to calm Squalo down till Takene caught his attention. Dino looks her up and down…three times. He was impressed. Hayato growls.

"Gokudera-kun...you really like, Takene-chan."

Punch mist was created through Hayato's lips. Tsuna was startled that Hayato was startled!

"B-b-boss!" He lowers his voice, "You knew?!"

"Y-yeah, for awhile now!" Tsuna gulps.

"...Boss, you're amazing! That's so like you to be so incredibly perceptive!"

Actually, Hayato was pretty obvious to Tsuna. It started out rocky at first but Tsuna had been watching Hayato's interactions with Takene and realized that his best friend had fallen for her. Based upon how territorial he was when other guys showed their interest to the baseball-playing Amazon. Tsuna also noticed Hayato checking Takene out often. Yeah, his friend had got it really bad for Takene.

"Gokudera-kun…I don't think I should tell you this…but, I want to tell you because you need to make a move if you like her so much. Do you know how close you were to losing Takene-chan to Kaoru?"

"Kaoru?! Boss, what do you mean?!"

Tsuna takes a deep breath and explains. Kaoru had feelings for Takene. He confessed to her a few days ago. Takene appreciated Kaoru being brave and letting her know about his feelings, but she turned him down wanting only his friendship.

"I'm being hypocritical…but, you should really tell her. Kaoru isn't the only one that likes her, I think. You're probably more aware of who is interested than me."

"Boss…thank you!"

Hayato knocks back the rest of his punch in one gulp. Tossing the cup over his shoulders, he rolls them and his neck, psyching himself up. He lets out his breath and makes a beeline to Takene. Takene's hand is grabbed by Hayato and he pulls her away from Squalo and Dino. Squalo yells and curses at Hayato but he is stopped from pursing the bomber by Dino, who had a knowing smile.

"Hahaha, are we going to dance? I didn't know you can!"

Hayato stops in the middle of the dance floor and looks up into her honey-brown eyes. She tilts her head in adorable curiosity. Hayato snorts through his nose and lashes out to grab her choker with two fingers. He pulls her down until they were nose to nose. Takene loses her smile to surprise. Her dark and heavy lashes flutter.

"Gokudera…?"

"You have my permission to call me Hayato, Takene-chan," Hayato growls possessively.

Takene gasps and Hayato goes for the kill. He catches her off-guard; she was probably still processing his words, and takes her lips in his. She tastes like overly sweet punch with a hint of mint. Takene holds onto his shoulders, but doesn't pull away. She makes a squeak as Hayato taps the tip of his tongue to her tongue. He controls her position with his two fingers hooked under her choker. He doesn't let up, putting all his furious passion and frustration through her lips. As slow as Takene's brain-process was, it was going to take awhile for her to understand his wordless intention. With a loud pop he releases her lips and keeps her at his eye level. A crooked, cocky smirk was smeared across his face. Takene was panting with her smeared red lips parted. Her face down her neck and spreading across her chest was flushed. Eyes were half-lidded and heated.

"I love you, Yamamoto Takene."

"…you…"she pants in a daze, "you have lipstick on your lips…"


End file.
